


Newer Worlds

by BrokenWorld1984



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But they are minor to the story, Frisk is mute btw, No judging pls, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, first ao3 post, there are other relationships, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWorld1984/pseuds/BrokenWorld1984
Summary: Nobody believes a child. Especially not one who claims to have climbed Mt. Ebbot and survived.This fic takes place after the events of a Neutral Pacifist route (All requirements of a True Pacifist ending except befriending Alphys). This also serves as my view as to what happens after said route.





	1. Return to the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk crosses the Barrier.

You had just crossed the barrier. You half smile, knowing that you were home. Where you had to be. After Flowey went away, for a moment you were torn, because a small part of you wanted to stay, to be content with living with your newfound friends. But if you had stayed, you might as well had never left the Ruins. Asgore would still be alive. And, even if you stayed, you would be giving away everything you had worked up to. So leaving was the only option. As you look at the border separating New Home and the forest of Mt. Ebott, you can still feel a bit of the king's soul inside you. Then a mixture of concern and uncertainty bubbles up. _What happened to the souls after they rebelled against Flowey? Is Alphys still okay after she left me? Who will take the role of the Underground's leader now that Asgore's gone? Did I ruin years of hope for freedom?_ ...Those questions will have to remain unanswered for the time being. For now, you need to get home. You look at yourself. There are some wounds on your arms and legs from the battle, nothing too serious. Since SOULS can only brought out by an excess of magic and a strong will, and as only monsters are almost entirely made of pure magic, your soul is in no immediate danger with other humans. You bring out a Bisicle. You had bought it from the Snowdin Shopkeeper and kept it in case of an emergency. You break off half of it and eat the Unisicle. There. Now you're good to go.

Going through the mountain is both easy and difficult. Easy because the only direction you need to go in is down, and difficult because heck knows how far you've gotten from the cave where you fell in and for all you know, you could be all the way across Mt. Ebott by now. Nothing looks familiar here but-- wait. When you were climbing the mountain with your cousin, you two had passed a memorial somewhere near the outskirts of your village, near the cave. A memorial for the children who never returned. It was a simple stone pillar with the engravings of the names of the kids who fell. Find that and you find your town. But you could be anywhere in the mountain, and-- "Frisk?!" You turn to see two people, looking at you. One of them is your cousin, Dale. Dale never really felt like a cousin. You two were so close, one could even say you were siblings. But the next thing you know, you're almost crushed in a hug. "Oh my God, Frisk you're alive, should've never left you alone I'm so so sorry Frisk...." Then both of you are crying, tears falling silently from your face. When about a minute passes, another voice pipes up. "Come on, guys we don't have all day," It's Dale's younger sister, Sara. You nod and stand. **Let's go home, now.** "Yeah, yeah... Good idea, Frisk." Dale stands as well and you start heading to your village. 

* The feeling of almost being home...  
* Fills you with DETERMINATION.


	2. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underground chapter, as promised.

When the human arrived, lives were changed. Monsters had hope. But when they departed, all were affected, for better, or for worse. After the finale of Mettaton's show, they had left. That was the last anyone had seen of them. 

Doctor Alphys, the Royal Scientist, came to the capital to check on King Asgore. The castle was empty. Just as she expected. His house, the throne room, and the corridor leading to the Barrier. But when she got to the area itself, she was greeted with all but one of the SOUL containers, broken in half, and a small pile of dust in the center of the room. Her eyes glazed for a second, but met something behind the remains of the king, a detail almost overlooked had it been someone else. A small indent on the ground, as if something had been pulled under it. That would mean... Visions of a golden flower raced through her thoughts, her heartbeat quickening. She stumbled back, knowing what had happened, and cried. 

The news was out the next day. The human crossed the Barrier with the King's SOUL, and for an unknown reason, the human SOULS collected over the years disappeared as well (Alphys didn't dare say the true reason as to why they were gone. If they knew...). Almost everyone didn't take this new development lightly. Some were heartbroken that all their dreams of seeing the sky just _once_ were gone. Others were angry that a child had turned their leader and all their wishes to dust. But five knew that human more than anyone, and they knew that they just wanted to go home.

Shortly after the announcement, Sans made his way to the door at edge of Snowdin Forest to talk to the lady on the other side. He hasn't had the chance to chat with her since the kid came into Snowdin, and she was probably the only one who hasn't heard about what happened yet, given the fact that she's been shut out from the rest of the Underground for heck knows how long. He raised his knuckles to the door, but hesitated. Did she really need to know about this? That the human he promised to protect took a life? He could just very easily drop it and go about the usual puns and stories they'd tell each other every other day. But this was important. 

_**Knock knock**_

No response. She was usually here around this time. Was she...? No, she couldn't. He knocked again, more persistent this time.

Seconds pass. Then

"Who is there?" The voice on the other side asked, 

Good. But now that she's here, what should he say? 

"uhh... lady, sorry for dropping the puns so soon, but this is important."

"What is it...?" Her tone sounded more serious than usual.

"well, a lot of stuff happened in the past few days. the human managed to cross the barrier, which is a good thing. but i'm pretty sure you know the only way a human or monster could ever do that..." He trailed off, looking for the right words.  
"Asgore is dead...?" Was the only reply.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see. But she wasn't looking for an answer. But then something he least expected happened. 

_CLUNK_

_**The door opened.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days of drafts, plots, and dialogue later this chapter is finally finished! I was supposed to upload this the day before yesterday, but it got erased. So here it is.  
> Thanks for the kudos, by the way. For someone with low self confidence, it's really great.


	3. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I gave Frisk and some of the monsters a POV, why not Dale? Frisk takes the POV at one point tho... And Sara's here too.

With me at university almost all the time, I never got to see them. They were 5 miles away, not to mention I still had a part-time job at a café as a janitor. It was summer now, and as soon as classes ended, since I no longer needed to support myself for two whole months, quit my job. Soon, a few hours later, I was back in my hometown. Frisk and Sara were so happy to have me back home again. Sara was around their age, but they weren't exactly the best of friends. While Frisk was calm and preferred curling up with a good book, my sister was loud, the kind of person who almost couldn't stay still for five minutes. But they were both quite adventurous, and would never hurt without a purpose. So when Frisk and I were left with nothing to do while Sara was at a friends house, we decided to hike to Mount Ebott. With the mountain's dense forests, it got dark easily, so I decided to pack a flashlight or two. Before we set off, I watched a quick news forecast. Cloudy, a very slim chance of it raining. So we set off. There was a trail at the outskirts of the village; it ended at a memorial at the foot of the mountain. On it were the names of the children who had previously went up there and never returned. But that very slim chance of rain came and soon it was a full-on downpour. The rest was pretty fuzzy, though. But I was sure of one thing: when I next looked, Frisk was gone. I spent the next five minutes screaming their name, searching for them, armed with only a flashlight in the dark and rain. Soon, I realized it was hopeless looking for Frisk alone. I reported their disappearance to the police, and two days later, they were reported officially missing. I went along with the search party, trying to find any sign of their whereabouts to no avail. On the fourth day since Frisk went missing, the party gave up, my cousin another victim to the mountain. The day after that, Sara tagged along for one final look around the mountain before accepting that they were gone for good. The sun was about to set, and it was getting dark. Then Sara tapped my shoulder. "Dale...!" She was smiling like there was no tomorrow, and I saw why. "Frisk?!" 

They were found.

\--------------------

_Home._  
Now that you were back on the Surface, going back home sounded so... surreal. You made it. But you couldn't tell anyone about what happened to you. Of course everyone would ask how you made it back. You couldn't tell them about the monsters... They'd all think you've gone cuckoo. Maybe you could tell Dale and Sara, though... But not now. Dale was probably still shaken by your disappearance. And Sara was not one to believe stories like that. Maybe once, but...   
Before you can pursue your thoughts further, you find that you're in your town's police station, your older cousin talking to one of the officers. They interviewed you briefly, just asked where you were for the past five days (to which you answered -by signing, of course- that you were simply lost in the woods) and a few more questions you can't remember, and then the interview was over, and you were home with your family. Finally **HOME.**

* Being reunited with your family... 

* Fills you with DETERMINATION...

* But why are you still sad...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's thoughts get interrupted a lot...
> 
> This didn't give me the regular frustration I usually have while writing stuff. But I have an exam coming up, so I have to study, so I won't be having any updates until next next week. Welp, it's summer where I am, so after those two weeks of cramming, I'll have all the time in the world, but for now, this will have to suffice.
> 
> Btw this just came to me, but if Frisk's SOUL trait is Determination, I kinda imagine that Dale's SOUL trait would be Kindness and Sara's would be either Bravery or Justice. Just a thought :P


	4. Snow problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback/ story, some dialogue, and Toriel meeting Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't able to take the exam (Nyoo hoo hoo...), and that is why there is a update today.
> 
> I will mostly write this chapter in a Toriel's POV. Also, there may be some interactions between Sans and Toriel. Not that I ship them, because I _**don't.**_

_Toriel and Asgore stood in shock at their children as their fused form stumbled through the Barrier, fatally wounded. They fell to their knees, dropping the body of Chara onto the buttercups scattered across the throne room. "Mom.... D-dad........" Both Asriel and Chara whispered, before they crumbled to dust._

_It took a few days for the couple to get over the initial shock, in which Chara's body was put in a coffin, placed in the basement and a funeral was held for the deaths of the monster prince and human princex. Asgore was furious, not at all like the King of monsters everyone knew and admired. "Asgore, **please** , calm down." She pleaded. "They don't deserve to be shown mercy! If ever a human should fall here, I will collect their SOUL. Once I have the seven we need, I'll break the Barrier and destroy them all." Toriel looked at her dear husband, and felt nothing but disgust. Without another word, she left the capital with the fallen human's body. Some walking, a boat ride, and more walking later, she soon arrived at Home, the Underground's former capital. She came to the place were they first fell, and buried Chara with the golden blooms._

\------------------------------ 

I abandoned my duty as queen when I walked out of New Home. But now that ASGORE is gone, someone has to take the throne. As I stepped out of the Ruins for the first time in decades, I was greeted with snow, just as I remembered it so long ago. But this might be the only thing that has not changed, as it has been years since I last saw Snowdin. Someone is standing near me, the comedian that has kept me company with jokes told through a door. "Hello," I say to him, managing a smile. "I am Toriel." His smile becomes wider (If that is even possible...). "the name's sans. sans the skeleton." He replies, holding out an arm, offering a handshake. I take his hand, and something reacts. It is incredibly funny. "heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's **always** funny." We laugh for a minute, then silence returns to the area. "wait a sec... your name's toriel, right?" I nod, walking to see the rest of the woods, and Sans follows. "you're the queen of monsters then," I stop for a moment. "... I _was_ the queen. I gave up that position long ago." I tell him, my tone becoming serious. "toriel, all the monsters lost hope when the king died. you're the only one who can restore that hope." I smile at that. And soon Sans leaves, saying that he had to go check on his brother. What was his name again...? But for now, I must focus on getting to town. There was a town somewhere, was there not? 

\---A few monsters, puzzles and a Snowdrake later...--- 

Snowdin has definitely changed since I last saw it. New puzzles, and the monsters here are mostly friendly. They all recognize me as a Boss Monster, though, and keep their distance. As I near the town, I hear Sans's voice, accompanied with another's. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT'S WHY YOU STAY LONGER THAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO AT YOUR POST?!"  
"yeah, pretty much."  
"AND FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY!!!"  
"papyrus, I always take my job seriously. you just catch me on break all the time."  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!" Oh, Papyrus was his name...! Sans glances in my direction and nod, acknowledging his attention. Papyrus turns to see what his brother is looking at. "OH. HELLO, UNFAMILIAR MONSTER! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, A SOON-TO-BE ROYAL GUARDSMAN. AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS." Clearly Sans has told him of who I was, but only a small part of it. "Greetings, Papyrus. I am Toriel," I say cheerfully. "this is the lady i was telling you about, pap." Sans further explains. "REALLY?! WOWIE! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO COME SO SOON! SANS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU! APPARENTLY YOU BOTH REALLY LIKE BAD PUNS. NO WONDER YOU TWO ARE SO CLOSE. WELL, I WILL INFORM UNDYNE ABOUT YOU, MISS TORIEL." And with that, he runs off. "Your brother is... energetic." I muse, staring at the distance. "heh. well, nice meeting ya, toriel. i'm heading home now. there's an inn. you can stay the night there." Sans says, and walks to his house. Staying at the inn is a good idea. It has been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this is my longest chapter yet (so far)
> 
> Fun fact: To motivate me, I played An Ending (Undertale OST) on loop for an hour since I was writing as Toriel. Because An Ending was the only thing I could imagine playing during the events in the first part of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Life on the Surface isn't as good as it used to be.

A day after the interview, your story was on the local news. Kids from your school asked you how you managed to survive five days in the woods. The attention was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least. As you sat in your room, in your grandmother's house, you were relieved to be with family again. But deep inside, you were nothing but guilty. Guilty of leaving your friends. Of destroying hopes. Dreams. Tears well up, but you quickly will them away as you hear someone enter your room. "Hey, Frisk?" It's Sara. "Gran sent me to check on you," Her voice isn't as loud as you were accustomed to. Maybe because she's trying to show some concern? She asks a few questions, then leaves. You look at your satchel. It's grey, with a child's clumsy stitches attaching a heart to a corner. It belonged to your mom. When she, your dad, and Sara and Dale's parents passed, you three have been taken care of by your grandma. You take it and look inside. You hadn't bothered to clean it out since you got to your room (you think you collapsed on your bed the moment you got inside). The contents were the remnants of your adventures. A heart-shaped locket (inscribed on the back was 'Best Friends!'), a red ribbon (faded from time), the Unisicle, a clunky but extremely advanced cellphone, and a wet area where the piece of a snowman once lay. You pick up the cellphone and scroll through Undernet. Alphys signed you up with the username 'DETERMINEDXX', and you look through your newsfeed. There has been no new activity ever since Alphys realized that you were reading her posts. To be honest, you didn't mind about her updating status every six seconds. You turn it off and look to your nightstand. On it are the usual things you'd find on a nightstand: A lamp, some books you never put back on your bookshelf... Then your eyes fall on the snow globe. You had gotten it as a gift from your classmate. It displayed a log cabin that reminded you of the abode of two certain skeletons. You shake it and watch the white glitter softly float down to the little snow-covered roof and land. You miss them, but you can't go back. Going back there would mean to leave again, you'd have to kill the other known Boss Monster, someone who baked you butterscotch-cinnamon pie, someone who would always care for you, and you didn't want to kill her no matter what. And besides, they'd all kill you for what you did to Asgore and to take your SOUL to shatter the Barrier. Either way, you'd be dead. And you couldn't do that to both your family and whoever in the Underground cared about you. So here you stayed, and your life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case people are wondering, this chapter happens after Toriel leaves the Ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea what to title this chapter I'm sorry

After an hour of remaining in your room, you head out with Sara (with Gran's permission, of course) to the edge of town. Sara peeked into your quarters before you set off and asked if she could join you. You weren't going to the cave; you just wanted to see the memorial. You had been there when you were younger, wondering what had happened to them, but now, looking at the stone column which held a picture, a brief description of them, and their name, built in memory of the six humans who fell, you understand.  
Rennei Bloom, the youngest who fell  
Her sister Lilith Bloom, one of the top ballerinas in her dance school  
Andrew Collins, an aspiring fighter  
Mike Thompson, whose family just moved to town when he fell  
Irene Simmons, the eldest of the fallen humans  
And her cousin, Miguel Sanders, who fell five years ago.  
  
_* They forgot about me._  
  
You flinch slightly. It wasn't Sara's voice, and there wasn't anyone else with you You wonder why the voice in your head was quiet for so long. They stopped talking after you struck down (but not killed) Asgore. Why did they speak up only now...?  
The voice falls silent again. You and Sara talk a bit, then head home. As soon as your head collides with the pillow, you fall asleep.  
\---------------------------------  
_When you wake up, you're back on the bed of golden flowers. Your heart races. **Why are you back here? What will they do to you?** But your hands don't move. You hear someone cry. It's coming from_ you. _"Help... Please help... anyone." Then you notice the pain. Your body is aching all over, and you must've fell funny, because your ankle feels twisted. "It sounds like it came from over here..." Soft footsteps. You try to see who's there, but you can't move without pain overwhelming your everything. You hear a small gasp, and whoever is there rushes over to you. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you? Here, get up..." As he (you think that this person is a he) helps you to a standing position, you get a better look at who he is. If you didn't know better, you could've been fooled that he were a younger Toriel or Asgore. With your left arm is draped over his shoulders and his arm, supporting you, you begin to walk. He's wearing a lime green sweatshirt with several yellow stripes on the torso, and brown pants. You two enter the Ruins. You look at yourself. You seem ok (except for your aching body and twisted ankle), and your clothes are a bit grimy. Speaking of looks, it might just be the lighting, but your skin seems paler, your hair a lighter shade of brown. You're wearing something similar to your helper, but your(?) sweatshirt has one stripe of yellow instead of several. You feel a little woozy. "So, what's your name?" He asks after a few minutes of walking. Your sight and hearing (but not your speech) fade, then return a moment later. You've been clutching your head softly. As if that would will the pain away. It doesn't work. "--, huh? That's a nice name." He remarks. The pain is unbearable now. "My name is-" Before you can hear anything else, time seems to slow and you slump unconscious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My dog. This was kinda frustrating to write 'cause every time I think I'm done writing this, I always have something to do _then_ I forget to save my draft for publishing. Jeez.
> 
> But anyways, 75 hits?! Wowie! Thanks for reading this (even though the chapters are _**infuriatingly**_ short...)!


	7. not exactly an update unfortunately

As you may have noticed since the first few chapters, they are quite short and as I am still a work-in-progress in writing stories like these, are not very well written (in my opinion, at least). Anyway, I want everyone who has been reading this to know that I may or may not continue this story and the Fallen Humans series because my school year has already started, and I kinda lost motivation to write this. But thanks to everyone who has read this and those who left kudos; it really means a lot :)

If I _do_ continue this story, expect even longer updates. I won't be writing more of the series until I have more time on my hands (or I decide to write alternately between this and the series).

That is all I have to say, and once again, thanks for reading this!


	8. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't take this anymore. I... I lied to you."  
> "If you want to go home, you'll have to take his SOUL."  
> "You'll have to kill ASGORE."  
> "..."  
> "I'm sorry."
> 
> As she turned away, tears were welling up. She could hear footsteps approaching the elevator, but by then she was too far to tell whether or not they had proceeded into the elevator. She was at the stage where Mettaton and the human had performed, where the former's now-deactivated body lay. As she approached her friend's body, she allowed herself to cry. After a few minutes, she set to work. She found Mettaton's limbs, reattached them to his torso, and half-carried, half-dragged him to the elevator leading to the resort, and back to her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, 65 years later, the update appears. I'm sorry if it's still infuriating to find that these chapters take such a long time to post and yet they're so short, but like I said in the previous update: school has started for me, I kinda lost inspiration to write Undertale, and I am working on another fic that I plan to focus on. But hey, look at the bright side. At least I _posted_ something.

TWO DAYS LATER

Mettaton's body was quite hard to repair. During the encounter with the human, he had not only fully drained his battery power, but the case that protected his SOUL (or rather, the corporeal soul of Napstablook's cousin) was cracked. Not to mention the limbs (she had to reattach them to his body, which was difficult), the fact that she hadn't yet completed his body enough so that he could be powered on in his EX form (which meant she would have to revert him back to the rectangle everyone knew and adored), _and_ she still had to complete minor repairs and finish fixing up the battery consumption problem... Whew. After 48 hours of nonstop work (taking occasional breaks to sleep, eat, check on other things, etc.) she had finished repairing the casing of the SOUL and had reattached her friends' legs. She was about to start working on Mettaton's left arm when she heard a knock on her door. That had been the third time today. "Alphys? It's Undyne." Not waiting for a response, she continued. "I swear, this is really important, I have a really good reason for this and you need to come out here _right now_." Alphys put down the limb and for the first time in two days, went out of the lab.

Undyne was standing with a Boss Monster. Which was surprising, since Alphys thought Asgore was the only remaining Boss Monster in the Underground. During her visits to the palace, he never mentioned anything about there being another of his kind. "Greetings,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the drabble about Mettaton's damages. And I kinda borrowed the writing-the-backstory-in-the-summary concept from another fic, so I credit the author for that.


	9. Goodbye.

...

Hey.  
Um... oh jeez where do I start...?  
Well, I'm really, very very _**very**_ sorry for not updating… well, anything in the past... forever. I guess I owe those still in the Undertale fandom an explanation.

First of all, I'm kinda busy. I guess you expected that petty excuse from me again. Well, I'm only allowed to use the Internet on three occasions (and three alone): A) When it's a weekend/holiday, B) When I do school assignments, and C) When my family visits one of our relatives (who have WiFi). So yeah, pile that on top of school in general.  
And second of all, my love for Undertale is fading. It's not as great as it was 2 years ago. The fandom kinda ruined it ahead of it's time for me. But that doesn't mean I don't love Undertale anymore! I still love the game, the characters, and (of course,) the music. And some people in the fandom are really nice, too! But with all the spinoff games and AUs, most of this wonderful universe of humans and monsters is slowly going down the path FNAF took.  
And lastly, I'm in a new fandom. So far, my experience in the Little Nightmares universe (and it's fandom, too!) is absolutely pleasant. No threats, no hate, no NSFW stuff that isn't filtered. 

So yeah, um, I guess you know what's coming up next. 

 

Newer Worlds and the Fallen Humans series are coming to their ends.

 

But there might still be hope.  
If anybody out there is interested, I'll let them take the wheel for this work and its future. Just comment if you're interested, and I'll do a quick look at your works (if you've written any). After that, I'll let whoever-it-may-be know if they'll be taking my role as the author of Newer Worlds.

Well, that's... all I have to say. Stay Determined, guys!

~BrokenWorld1984


End file.
